


Nobody's Sweetheart

by Bakerbabe1832



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, barely lmao, javi makes me feel things tm, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerbabe1832/pseuds/Bakerbabe1832
Summary: You hated him. It had been a few months since you arrived in Colombia and been assigned your smartass partner at the DEA. Javier Peña seemed to get on everyone's nerves, and it seemed yours were no exception. You worked hard to be here. The last thing you needed was this fucker thinking he owned the place, undermining your authority at every turn.TLDR; enemies to lovers???
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Nobody's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Javier Peña with a side of sexual tension. Enjoy :)

You hated him.

It had been a few months since you arrived in Colombia and been assigned your smartass partner at the DEA. Javier Peña seemed to get on everyone's nerves, and it seemed yours were no exception. You worked hard to be here. The last thing you needed was this fucker thinking he owned the place, undermining your authority at every turn.

He rarely said your name. After a few weeks, you wondered if he even knew it at all. It was always _darling, sweetheart, baby_... it all made your blood boil. You were trying to work, dammit. There were more important things your mind needed to be focused on than wanting to strangle your partner while you were checking out a tip from an informant or on a stake out near some suspects.

You didn't know what exactly he wanted from you. You'd heard of his reputation, knew that he usually paid for his time with women, used them as informants. But what he wanted from you was quite the mystery. All you knew is that you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting you riled up. But it was starting to become an issue. You were going to have to confront him. And you had every intention of being the bigger person and doing it in a very professional way, but... it didn't end up going quite as you planned.

He had strode up to your desk, shoving some papers around haphazardly so he could sit on the now unoccupied corner. You sighed, snatching the papers away and sorting them back together properly. You didn't look up at him, though you knew he was eyeing you, speaking a curt, "What."

Something flickered in front of your face, which you realized was a pen he was waving around in the air toward you. "Whatcha got there?"

You looked up only briefly to see him smiling, regretting it instantly in favor of turning back to your papers. "A file on the Ochoas."

"A few of us are headed out to shadow a police raid in a bit if you're up for it, sweetheart." His pen was still waving right in front of your nose.

"Get your pen out of my face, Peña."

He didn't let up. "Unless you wanna sit here lookin' pretty doing deskwork all day."

You had to swallow down the ball of rage rising in your throat. "I'll go."

He hummed. "You sure? Wouldn't want you to have to get off your ass if you don't need to. I could have it covered-"

"I'm coming." You stand, interrupting him and finally looking him straight in the eyes, steeling your gaze.

His eyebrow only quirks at the gesture. "No need to get your panties in a twist n-"

_That's it._ You think as you quickly round your desk and pick him up off of it by the fabric of his shirt, hauling him to his feet before shoving him against the wall of filing cabinets nearby. His eyes go wide, the sound of his pen clattering to the floor feeling distant. He's surprised, you realize, as a hint of pride sneaks into the back corner of your mind. You keep your tone as even as possible as his hands fly up in a half-hearted surrender. "Listen. I am not going to sit here and get treated like I'm some princess for you to stare at and call sweet names. I'm nobody's sweetheart, and _especially_ not yours."

He starts to press back against you to protest, but you shut up him by fisting at his shirt and pressing your whole forearm in under his throat. You're practically snarling at him as you continue. "So you will give me the respect that I deserve as your _partner_ and call me by my fucking name. And stop pretending that you are any better than me. We all know I'm a better shot than any of you assholes."

You had yet to acknowledge the stillness of the room, everyone's eyes on you as you held your partner up against the wall. "I don't know what you're trying to prove, but _knock_ it off. Do you understand?"

Javier's face was unreadable. You'd surprised him. About time. His head tilted to the side, his eyes boring into you. "Yes, ma'am," he answered incredulously.

You let him keep looking at you for a moment before letting him go, walking back over to your desk and sitting down. He straightens out his shirt, clearing his throat as some of the other agents start to snicker across the room. "We leave at 3."

You wanted to fuck him.

You weren't proud of it. In fact sometimes you were downright disgusted with yourself for even letting those kind of thoughts into your head. He was and infuriating, pompous, jerk who had no business treating you the way he did. But god, if you didn't want him to rail you until you were seeing stars. You secretly treasured the moments when he was bold enough to get in your face, able to imagine just for a moment that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. But you were a professional. You weren't going to fuck him.

You were a bit ashamed of the amount of times you'd allowed yourself to think of him, especially after a particularly bad day, an operation gone wrong. You had drank and let yourself feel sorry for yourself about how bad it had gone. It surprised you to find the ball of stress in your gut loosening as a memory of Javier's sweat-stained shirt after you had both ran probably half a mile at a full sprint chasing after some narcos. You thought about how his chest had heaved when you both had realized they had gotten away and you'd both collapsed against the nearest building. The way he whispered " _fuck_ " over and over like a prayer until you had reached up to grasp his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Your mind kept replaying his voice as your hands travelled south down your body.

It had been a long day. You were frustrated. And so, for the first time, you allowed yourself to cum with Javi's name on your lips.

It was a luxury you now afforded yourself on only the worst of days — to let yourself think about him when you touched yourself. To think about his arms holding you or the rasp of his voice in your ear. You had readily convinced yourself that it wasn't a problem. It's not like your interactions with him were any different now. He had lightened up on the sweet names, but he was still an asshole, always finding any way to be annoying.

What was getting to you was that he really was a good agent. The more you worked with him, the more you came to respect him, catching glimpses of the person behind all that bravado. When he showed you why he was here. How much he craved justice in the same ways that you did.

You shouldn't have been surprised that this all came to a head when things started going south on a trip to Medellín. You were staying there over the weekend, a big bust having been planned for weeks since some informants gave word of a meeting happening between some big narcos in the area.

You should have known weeks was too long to have a plan and not have it be found out.

Before you knew it, when you thought you were safely holed up inside the building, shots were being fired. And not from your team. You screamed at the top of your lungs for your men behind you to get down.

"Fuck, the fuckers found us out," you heard Javi curse out as you inched near the corner of the wall where you knew the shooting was coming from.

"Yeah no shit," you said incredulously, rapidly rounding the corner with your gun raised and ready ahead of you.

Javi called out your name. "What the fuck are you doing? We need to fall back!"

You fired a few rounds at the men ahead of you before finding cover again and biting back over your shoulder. "You're really gonna let them get away with this?"

He started to protest, but you ignored him, popping out to fire on the men that were steadily advancing. You moved forward, filtering out Javier's shouts at you to stand down. "Cover me!" You shout back.

" _Shit_ ," is all you hear before he starts firing his own weapon so that you can advance. You make it to at least the next room of the building. It felt like they were coming from everywhere all at once. You went to peek around the next corner when suddenly something stops you, your shoulder flying back as you lose your footing and fall to the ground.

Panic surges through your veins as you aim your weapon at the man who had just shot you, watching him collapse in front of you before you can even get a shot off. Javi is suddenly right there with you, putting his gun away as he dropped to the floor with you.

"Are you hit?" His eyes and hands are raking over you, checking for injuries.

You're catching your breath, mentally taking note of your body, noticing the sore spot near your shoulder. You sigh in relief as you realize. "Vest," you manage to get out.

He nodded, helping to haul you to your feet. "Good, now can you _listen_ to me and get us the fuck out of here?"

You sighed, feeling defeated as you relented, the both of you raising your guns again to make your way out of the building. As soon as you were in the clear, he dragged you off, taking hold of your arm tightly.

"Hey, stop it. Let go of me." You demanded.

He ignored you, turning to the medic that was now in front of you both. "She was shot in the crossfire. Can you make sure she's taken care of?"

"Javi, I told you. The bullet hit the vest. It'll probably just bruise at wor-"

" _This time_." He turned to you, something akin to rage and... something else seething behind his dark eyes. "This time it hit the vest."

He nodded at the medic, who seemed confused as he started to storm away. You were left reeling, not sure what had just happened there. Your eyes trailed after him even as he got farther away, so it caught you by surprise when the medic cleared their throat and asked you to remove your vest so they could examine you.

Like you said, you were fine. You'd probably be sore for a day or two, but no lasting damage. You didn't see your partner again until you made your way back to the hotel you were staying in that night. He was standing in the lobby talking to one of your colleagues. But when he sees you walk through the door, he excuses himself. You attempt to make a beeline for the elevator, but he catches you first.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell was going through your head today?" He's already more in your space than you would like.

"Through _my_ head? Javi what the fuck is wrong?" Your head had been spinning ever since he left you so abruptly earlier.

He rolled is eyes. "You mean the fact that you risked both of our fucking lives today pulling that stunt?"

"I had it under control." You tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let you.

"Like hell you did. You knew we were outgunned."

You shook your head. "I'm not having this conversation with you."

This time he allowed you to move towards the elevator, but he was close on your heels. "And I need to know my partner isn't going to run into a spray of bullets again. Seriously, you thought that was a good idea?"

Now you're in the elevator, trying to make the doors close on him but of course he makes it through. "Is it such a bad thing to have wanted _something_ to come out of today? We barely got in there before could do anything."

He sighed. "Listen, you know how much I wanna get these fuckers. But we have to be _smart_."

"Yeah," you scoffed. "I know how much of an idiot you think I am. Trust me."

The elevator dinged, signaling you had reached your floor. He let you pass, closely following you though. "I don't - Hey. That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Really, Javi?" You whirled around on him. "Then say what you mean."

He didn't say anything, just stared at you, mouth open as if he was going to say something but he didn't. You shook your head.

" _God_ , I can't stand you," you groaned, having about enough of his bullshit for one day. "Goodnight, Javi."

You turned to go, but then suddenly your arm was caught in his firm grip for the second time today and you were being spun back around and into his chest as he presses his lips hard onto yours. You gasp against his mouth in surprise, but his hands are on your face now, keeping you right there, and before you even realize it, you're kissing him back. His tongue parts your lips as he starts to kiss you like he's starving, taking as much of you as you can give.

His shirt is bunched in your fists, pulling him down into you. You know you should stop this. A loud warning was blaring in the back of your mind that this could end very badly for the two of you if you didn't stop soon. But his hands drifted down to your waist and his grip was almost bruising, and god help you, you couldn't say no to this.

When he takes a step towards you, you let yourself be led until your back meets the wall of the corridor. His thigh was pressed up between your legs as he cornered you against the wall, his lips falling away from yours to breathe for a moment before they were then solidly attached to your pulse. An involuntary moan leaves you, and you swear you can feel his cock twitch against you through his pants, only now noticing how hard he was.

You don't remember how they got there, but his hands are on your bare skin beneath your shirt climbing up your back. " _Fuck_ ," he curses against your skin. And it was just how you'd imagined it so many times in your head. "I need you, hermosa. _Please_ , can I-"

"My room is closer," you cut him off, pushing him back in the direction of your room, blindly walking together as he devours your mouth again. And then he's pressing you into the door as you desperately dig in your back pocket for the room key, whining as he sucks a bruise against your collarbone. As soon as you get the door open, he's pushing you in and closing the door with the weight of both of your bodies. Your fingers are fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, anxious to rip it off him as soon as you got the chance. He's suddenly tearing your shirt over your head, searing open-mouthed kisses against the newly bared skin. His hands find their way beneath the waistband of your pants and you gasp as his fingers find the outside of your soaking panties, gently stroking your clit through the fabric.

"Mierda... Need you so bad."

You pressed your hips up into his hand, moaning as your fingers went to tangle into the hair at the back of his neck. "You can have me, Javi," you breathed. That was all the permission it seemed he needed as he grabbed you from under your ass and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around him as he took you to the bed. You bounced a little as he dropped you down, propping yourself up on your elbows to watch as he tore his shirt off over his head with the remaining buttons still hanging on that you never got to.

His eyes were ravenous as he grabbed you by the ankles and dragged your ass to the edge of the bed. Your pants were his next priority, stripping them off you, along with your underwear in one fluid motion. You worked at your bra, surprised that you didn't feel at all nervous to be naked in front of him. You just wanted him. And you wanted him _now_.

His hands were working at his belt in a desperate attempt to free himself from his pants. "One of these times baby," he lowered himself on top of you. "I'm gonna take you apart bit by bit." You felt his cock run through your slick as you moaned. Fuck, he was big. "Hear every sound you can make. _Fuck_... you're so wet, hermosa. Gonna feel so good inside this pretty cunt of yours."

"Dammit Javi," you groaned, hands grabbing at his hips. "Just fuck me already."

You felt the tip of his cock against your entrance, slowly and deliberately splitting you apart as he finally pushed into you. You weren't prepared at all for him, despite how wet you were, but the stretch of him was so agonizingly blissful that you couldn't seem to care. The both of you were moaning, him from your tight heat all around him and you from the feeling of him filling you up so completely. He stays there for a moment until he feels you rut your hips against him, silently letting him know he should start moving.

He was leaning most of his weight on his arm beside your head as he pulled out and thrust into you again. Your head falls back against the mattress, and he seizes the opportunity to put his mouth on your neck as he starts to rock into you, setting a steady pace. You can't help but let moan after moan leave your lips, feeling completely overwhelmed but in the best way.

"That's right, sweetheart. Let me hear you," he praises as he bites at your ear. "Fuck, you don't know how long I've wanted this."

With the way it felt like he was swallowing you whole, you believed him. You were too blissed out to respond, but he kept on regardless. "With your pretty smile and the way you always yell at me... Shit, baby you feel so good."

He picked up his pace considerably, and you hooked your one leg around his hips as the other one pulled up to brush the side of his ribs. "Javi," was all you could get out as his hips angled to hit that sweet spot inside of you and you cried out.

"Gonna make you mine, hermosa. Never letting you out of my sight again."

His sudden possessiveness was going straight to your head, and you felt yourself getting close already. "God, Javi I'm-" But it's too late, you're already cumming around his cock and he groans at the feel of your walls fluttering around him.

"Shit, that's it baby. Getting me so wet, look at you." You were sure your whole body flushed at the sentiment. But you weren't nearly done with him yet. You hauled his lips to yours by the back of his neck. It was messy, your tongues both eager and teeth clashing here and there as you pulled him on top of you and rolled him over onto his back. You resituated yourself on top of him, slowly sinking down on his cock again, whining as you were still sensitive from having just orgasmed.

He sat up so that your bare chests heaved against each other as you started to fuck yourself on his cock. His head rolled back at the sensation, looking up at you and pushing your hair out of your face and over your shoulders. His hands grasped at the skin across your back and on your hips, helping them along as you kept bringing yourself down on him harder and faster.

"I almost lost you today," he breathes into your shoulder, the same one that was still sore and starting to bruise even now. He moans, your name light on his lips as he starts to meet his hips with yours more forcefully from below you.

You're gasping at each thrust, but you take his face between your hands, turning his lust-filled eyes up to you. "You can never lose me."

You kissed him again, hoping to show him that you meant it. You had no idea he cared for you like this. It made your head spin and your heart stutter in your chest. He breathed your name again, pouring the word out like a prayer into your mouth.

"Mine," he groaned again, making you clench around him. "Dios mio, hermosa. You don't know what you do to me."

You buried your face into his neck as he started fucking up into you with such force that you couldn't think straight anymore. "Yours," you sighed. "I'm yours, Javi."

He groaned, his hips stuttering for a moment. "I need to-"

"Inside," you moan, not even hesitating to let him know what you want. "Safe, please," you reassure him. You knew you were about to cum again, feeling that familiar tightness in your abdomen.

The noise that left him sounded like pure desperation. "Perfect, you're perfect. So good for me. Letting me cum inside this pretty pussy, _fuck_."

His words tipped you over the edge, sending you into your second orgasm as he cursed, thrusting hard into you just a few more times before he let out a cry, cumming hard into you. You felt the warm feeling of it inside you as you both rode off your high together, your hips finally stilling.

He doesn't leave you, though, just simply staying with your arms wrapped around each other. His lips left soft kisses in your hair and on your shoulder. You returned the gesture, gently mouthing into the corner of his neck as you both caught your breath.

After a moment you pulled away to look at his face. His eyes were blown out, his hair all messy from how you were raking your hands through it. You did so once more, making him turn his full attention to you. "So can we talk to each other like adults now?"

He chuckled, gently pressing his lips to your nose, your eyelids, and your forehead before resting his head there against yours. "I'm sorry. It's just... You scared me today."

You sighed. "I'm sorry, too. You were right, there was no safe way to do that job. I was angry and I let it get to my head."

He laid back against the pillows behind him, slipping out of you finally with little grunt. He brought you with him, turning onto his side so you were lying face to face. He anchored his arm around your waist and pulled you close. "So you're admitting that I was right?"

You laughed, smacking him in the chest. "Shut the fuck up." He started laughing too. "You asshole, I was trying to be sincere."

He had a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned forward to catch your lips with his again. You tangled your legs between his, reveling in the warmth of him. "I know. Thank you," he spoke softly, suddenly turning serious. "And if this is too much, I can always go back to my room. I don't want to make you-"

"Javi," you shut him up right there. "I want you to stay... If that's what you want too."

He smiled, tracing his fingers up and down your spine. "Okay," he said simply, kissing your forehead before cuddling into you even more. There was a part of you that was surprised at how much he seemed to enjoy this, just holding you. It had never been something you'd allowed yourself to imagine before — the soft side of him that you knew was there, but couldn't dare to dream that he'd turn his affections towards you.

You both laid there for a while, soaking each other up in the moment. But then he decided to open his mouth again. "So does this mean you won't almost choke me out if I call you sweetheart in the office again?"

"Oh my god," you laughed, rolling your eyes. "I hate you so much."

He just chuckled, both of you knowing it was only half true.


End file.
